A Rose For My Lily
by SilverDrama
Summary: Valentine's Day of 2024 is an interesting day for Lillian Luna Potter who wants to know who has been sending her flowers every Valentine's Day. ----- My submition for The Review's Lounge 'Box of Chocolates' Challenge.


__

**Author's Note:** Okay, this is my entry to The Review's Lounge's _'Box of Chocolates'_ Challenge. I was exstatic to find that no dared take my favorite pairing. Cause Lily (II)/Scorpius is awesome!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**_A Rose For My Lily_**

_By: SilverDrama_

* * *

"Here you go." A short second year said as he handed a bouquet of Lilies to the youngest Potter child.

Lily Potter smiled a bit as she accepted the flowers. No matter how involved she was with her boyfriend, the boys of Hogwarts insisted upon giving her flowers, usually Lilies. The problem with Lily was that for the past three years, each of her different boyfriends were of the many giving her Lilies.

Every year, Lily always found a bouquet of flowers on her bedside table in the early hours, always roses, always red. First year she had received twelve roses, every girl third year and up was jealous of her. Second year she received eight, third year she received six and her boyfriend breaking up with her over the flowers. In her forth year, she found four roses when she woke up. Every year, the flowers were always tied with a gold ribbon.

Lily was always a little awed by how she got less and less every year; it was something she could never understand.

"Hey squirt." A booming voice said as it sat down next to Lily for dinner.

Lily looked up and her hazel eyes met the green eyes of her brother. "Hey."

Albus Severus nodded a small courteous nod before talking to his friend Finn.

"Quite an extensive vocabulary you and your brother have there." Rose Weasley said from across the table.

Lily nodded a bit as she looked at the food deciding what to eat. "He still hasn't really forgiven me or Scorpius for beginning to date."

"Well, when his best mate started dating his little sister year and a half ago, it shocked him. He's still in denial."

Lily rolled her eyes. "He needs to get over it. It's not like I got mad when he started dating my friend."

"Lily, that's because you _tried_ to get Albus and Jasmine together and Albus is mad 'cause you're his baby sister. James was the same way before he left last year." Rose pointed out.

"Yeah, but James was being protective, Al is being a butt." Lily muttered.

Rose giggled. "Nice vocabulary you have there."

Lily threw a biscuit at Rose.

--

"Hey Hugo," Lily said as he walked into the common room late. "Do you know where Rose is?"

Hugo shook his head before dragging himself up the stairs.

"That helped." Lily muttered under breath before walking up the staircase to the girls' dormitories to see if Rose was in her room.

--

"Hey Rose." Lily said as she walked into the seventh year girls' dorm. It was pretty empty; two of Rose's roommates were out on dates, one was studying, and the last was sleeping.

"Hey Lily, what do you want?" Rose said in calm voice as she looked up from her book.

Lily shrugged. "How do you know when you're in love?" She softly said.

Rose's face immediately filled with emotions. "What?" She asked.

"Well, I know you've fallen in love, so how do you know it's real?"

Rose sighed a bit but still kept a smile on her face. "Well, you never want to leave his side; you feel empty without him and strong when you're near him. And he does things for you that make you feel special."

"-Like the Roses." Lily muttered.

"What?" Rose said as she stopped listing signs of true love.

"Every year, you know this, I get roses, and the number dwindles every year that always made me feel special." Lily said as she began to wonder about her relationship.

Rose's eyes widened. She didn't want her cousin to ruin a relationship with some small thing. "So does Scorpius, he notices when you work on your hair, he helps you with homework, and he visited you in the hospital wing when you fell off your broom. He's perfect for you." Rose said.

"But he doesn't make me feel as special as this guy who gets me flowers. Scorpius is there, but this guy, he gives me flowers EVERY year, he never forgets, and absolutely none of my dorm mates know who he is, and trust me, I've slipped them Veritteserum a few times just to see if they were lying. He sneaks probably into the Gryffindor Tower and up the girls' staircase _every_ Valentine's Day. Scorpius has never done that." Lily said before she began walking out the door.

"Lily," Rose said to her cousin before she went out of sight, "Don't forget, Scorpius has always been there for you."

Lily kept walking through Rose's comment until she reached her own dorm. It was silent and black, which was how she wanted it, she wanted to think.

_Scorpius has always been there._

**But this guy with roses makes you feel better.**

_But you don't even know him, and who ever said you loved him, you just aren't sure if you love Scorpius._

**But you don't love Scorpius.**

_Yes you do._

**No you don't.**

_Yes you do._

**No you don't.**

"SHUT UP!" Lily yelled.

"No one's talking Lily." Jasmine Deveraux said from the bed next to Lily, trying to fall back into her slumber.

"The voices in my head were arguing." Lily said trying to explain herself.

"Lily, this has got to be some odd form of Schizophrenia, but can it wait until tomorrow." Jasmine asked.

Without an answer Jasmine was fast asleep, though considering it was 2 A.M., Lily couldn't blame her.

As Lily continued thinking about Scorpius and the "Rose guy" she fell asleep and was woken up at seven-thirty.

"Lily, wake up."

"Now who's talking Jasmine?" Lily mocked as she woke up from her five hour sleep.

"Whatever, but it's Valentine's Day and there hasn't been a Valentine's Day that your cousin Fred has been here that there wasn't some poor girl who got stocked and has a banner of her and him hung up. And you know how the Professors always take it down after a while."

"Fine." Lily said as she grumbled out of bed.

"You look tired." Jasmine said.

"Not really," Lily said, "I'm tired, but wide awake." This was true.

Lily went to pick her wand up from her bedside table and saw a box of chocolates and a Rose.

"Aww, how sweet." Jasmine said as Lily opened the box of chocolates to take out a caramel and found a white envelope addressed to her on top.

**_Vous êtes mon tout_**

_You are everything I ever wanted._

_On you my future happiness depends._

_Unless I'm with you all my thoughts are haunted._

_After seeing you, my unease ends._

_Reason warns me that I am in danger:_

_Eventually, everything must fade._

_My love, like yours, is flammable in anger._

_Yet my trust is such, I'm not afraid._

_Something in our love's more than emotion,_

_Underneath each thought and each desire;_

_Not even all the water in the ocean_

_Seems up to putting out this one small fire._

_How could this be? Within our love is something_

_I__mmeasurable, infinite, and good._

_Nothing in all life can match this one thing_

_Each other passion would be, if it could._

_--_

_Vous et Moi ensemble à jamais_

Was written inside the card.

"How sweet. You're 'Rose guy' is very sweet…and a little stalkerish for someone who's taken." Jasmine said as she glanced at the poem once more. "If you find out who he is, tell him I'm free." Jasmine said as she headed for the great Hall.

Lily put the note back in the box and grabbed it as she walked to the great Hall. Over breakfast, Fred II finally got a date out of one of his stalker victims, Albus and Jasmine kissed and talked, Rose was trying to calm Lily, and Lily was eating her sweets down to the last one.

"Lily, what's this?" Jasmine asked as she held up the poem.

"Jasmine, you better not have short-term memory loss, that's the poem-" Lily was cut off.

"Not the poem you idiot, this." Jasmine said pointing to a note on the back that said:

_Meet me at the Clock Tower Courtyard after breakfast_

_"_The 'Rose guy' wants to meet me." Lily said as she looked up from the paper.

"Ask him for more chocolates when you meet him." Jasmine said as she ate one of the chocolates she had hoarded.

"I will not, I first need to figure out who I love." Lily complained.

Rose sighed, "Lily, you're confused, yet still in love. I've known you since forever. You told me more than you tell Al, and I can tell you love him, but you're scared. I can also tell that you want to know who the 'Rose guy' is. So meet the 'Rose guy' and tell him to stop stalking you. Simple as that." Rose said.

Lily stared and blinked at her. "You're,"

"A genius?" Rose finished with a smile.

"No comment." Lily said as she finished her breakfast.

Lily walked out to the Clock Tower Courtyard. It was empty, except a person she had seen so much. His blonde hair glinted across his silver eyes as he held out a flower, a rose, nonetheless, identical to the one in her dorm.

"A Rose for my Lily?" Scorpius Malfoy asked as he held out the single Rose.

Lily smiled and took the Rose from his hand to reveal a red tiny jewelry box. She took the box and opened it. There was a ring inside of it. Lily was no fool, she knew that rings normally meant marriage, but she was only fifteen, and he seventeen.

"What's this supposed to mean?" She asked.

Scorpius chuckled. "Anything you want it to be. I'm not asking for your hand in marriage, I just saw the ring and it was screaming 'LILY'." Scorpius said.

Lily giggled as she leaned in to kiss him. That's how they were for the next ten minutes until they broke apart for air.

Out of breath, Scorpius connected his silver eyes to Lily's hazel. "Is there anything else you want for Valentine's Day my little Lily?" Scorpius asked as he draped his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah," Lily said and she and Scorpius looked at each other. Containing her laughter, "I want another box of chocolates."

* * *

**AN:** I hope you liked it and sorry for the rushed pace and unanswered questions, maybe I'll have to do a sequel.

-k-a-t-


End file.
